splinter makes sakura have an abortion
by turtlemaniac
Summary: why doesnt splinter want his daughter sakura having her baby? there must be a good reason


**splinter forces an abortion on Sakura**

one day when Sakura was with her family her father splinter came to her and said "Sakura i have seen the way you look at me would you like to have sex with me?" and Sakura said "yeah i was going to ask but i didnt want to feel like an idiot if you said no" so they went to Sakura's room and splinter fucked her then Sakura said "father what will we do if i get pregnant?" and splinter said "you will not two different species cannot produce a baby" then he left. 1week later Sakura found out she was pregnant so she went to splinter and said "sensei i'm pregnant with your child" then splinter said "well we will have to let you have the baby we will all help look after it" then Sakura left and went for a rest.

when sakura was 3months pregnant she saw that she was having a perfect child but by now splinter had changed his mind about the child and he said to Sakura "Sakura i want you to get rid of this baby" and Sakura said "no splinter i'm keeping the baby please let me" then splinter said "no i am your father and i say get rid of it" and Sakura said "no i'm not gonna kill an innocent child" then she ran off to her room however that night splinter walked in and gagged her then he tied her to the bed and waited for her to wake up when she woke she found she couldnt move so she looked round and saw splinter then he said "if you wont get rid of the child on your own i'll get rid of it for you" then he took out a sharpened coathanger and removed the gag then Sakura said "no please dont do this to me dad let me go" but splinter said "no i will do this for your own good you do not want a child at this age" then he put the gag back in her mouth and inserted the sharp end of the coathanger into Sakura's vagina and she cried out but it was muffled then he pushed it further and it was causing Sakura much pain so she was crying and when splinter felt tension he pushed harder and he felt the tension give and he knew he had pushed through the amniotic sac and had killed her baby then he withdrew the coathanger and once he had untied Sakura he said "i'll keep a close eye on you so you dont tell donatello" then he left.

the next day Sakura woke up and remembered what splinter had done so she looked and saw blood covering her and her bed so she changed her bed and threw the sheets away then she got a shower and went out when she saw splinter she avoided him and sat down by donny and they ate breakfast but halfway through she was in pain and before knowing it she grunted and donny said "are you ok Sakura?" and Sakura said "yeah just the baby moving a bit and it was a surprise for me" then donny said "alright Sakura thats good then it means the baby is alright" then Sakura said "i'm full may i be excused?" and splinter said "yes you may go" so Sakura went back to her room and 10mins later splinter walked in and said "why did you really grunt in pain?" and Sakura said "please my womb hurts can i see donny?" and splinter said "no you will not or you have to go" and Sakura didnt want to leave the only family she had ever known so she said "ok i wont dad" then she fell asleep so splinter left.

a few days later Sakura was in severe pain one morning so she stayed in bed and when she wasnt down for training splinter went up and said "Sakura come down your brothers are becoming suspicious" then Sakura said "please dad get donny for me i'm in severe pain i wont tell them you did the abortion i'll tell them it was a crazy scientist did it when i went to the surface by myself yesterday" then splinter said "how bad is the pain?" and Sakura said "it's really bad i feel like i'm being stabbed every time i move" then splinter said "alright i will get him but tell him what you said you would" and Sakura said "i will please hurry dad" so splinter ran to the dojo and said "donatello your sister is in pain and she says it is her womb causing the pain" so donny ran to Sakura and said "what's happened to you Sakura that started the pain?" and Sakura said "when i went to the surface yesterday i was taken to a lab by a scientist and he poked a coathanger in my vagina then he shoved me out and when i woke up i was covered in blood then the pain started just now" and donny said "the scientist did an abortion? i will need to operate and examine your womb to make sure it wasnt damaged" so he took Sakura to the med lab and laid her on a bed.

when sakura was on the bed donny said "father can you leave please i need as much space as possible" then Sakura said "no please i want him to stay it really hurts" then donny said "ok but that does mean i cant have the anaesthetic machine by you so i cant put you to sleep" then Sakura said "it's alright if i have father i wont need to be asleep" so then splinter sat by Sakura's head and stroked her face to comfort her and donny opened her up then once he had looked properly he said "the abortion put a hole in your womb i need to close it but thats where the pain is coming from" then he closed the hole and once Sakura was closed up she said "thank you donny i feel much better already" then donny said "good Sakura but you need to rest fully for two weeks" then splinter carried Sakura back to her room and he said "good Sakura keep up the lies and we will not have any trouble" then he let Sakura sleep.

a month later Sakura was sitting in her room when splinter entered and said "i want to fuck you again Sakura but this time i will use protection" and Sakura said "alright you can" then splinter out on a condom and fucked Sakura but he didnt know that Sakura had put a hole in the condom as she wanted a baby a few days later Sakura took a pregnancy test and it came up positive so she hid the test and kept the news to herself knowing that if splinter found out he would abort this baby too.

when Sakura was just over 8months pregnant she felt a pain in her bump and she knew she was in premature labour so she went to splinter and said "father i'm pregnant with your child again" then splinter said "but i have not had sex with you for eight months" and Sakura said "yeah i'm 8months pregnant but the baby's coming now please help me get donny" and splinter said "i cannot ignore your pain my child when did the labour start?" and Sakura said "about 20mins ago" so splinter picked her up and ran down the stairs and when donny saw her in his arms he said "whats wrong dad ? is she alright?" and splinter said "she is 8months pregnant with my child but her labour has started now" then donny said "lie her down on the settee for now dad so i can see how long the baby will be" so splinter laid Sakura on the settee and donny examined her then he said "she's about 3cm dilated it's a fast labour guys help me get her in the lab now" so all the turtles helped pick up Sakura and carry her to a bed on the med lab.

once Sakura was on a bed donny said "ok guys please give me some light to see to her" then splinter said "come boys we will leave now and let them get on with it" then Sakura said "wait please stay father i want you to be here for me and our baby" and splinter said "alright i will" then he sat down by Sakura and they waited. 30mins later donny examined Sakura again and said "ok Sakura you need to push now the baby's really eager to come see you" so Sakura pushed but she was in so much pain so she screamed and donny said "good Sakura just a few more like that and it will be here" so Sakura kept pushing and 10mins later donny said "i see the head one more big push Sakura and it will be born" so Sakura screamed again as she pushed and then the baby cried and donny said "it's a girl and she's fine there you go Sakura" then he laid the baby in Sakura's arms and Sakura said "oh she's perfect isnt she dad?" and splinter said "yes she is what will you name her?" and Sakura said "i'll call her shizuko it's japanese" and splinter said "i know it is a beautiful name isnt it?" and Sakura said "yes one that befits a beautiful baby" then she delivered the afterbirth and fell asleep.

**the end**


End file.
